


[SCRAPPED]

by EvilArchbishop



Category: Mafiatale (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilArchbishop/pseuds/EvilArchbishop
Summary: [SCRAPPED]





	

**Author's Note:**

> [SCRAPPED]

This was total shit I'll remake it later :)

**Author's Note:**

> [SCRAPPED]


End file.
